nostalgiarushfandomcom-20200215-history
Ganbold Tockstagod
Basic Information Race: Gnome Class: Oracle Mystery: Lore Curse: Haunted Beats: Fresh Level: 2 Experience: 1300/3300 Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Dwarven, Elnrutian, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Orcish, Sylvan God: Knowledge Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 8 -1 (-2 from racism) DEX: 9 -1 CON: 14 +2 (+2 from proud heritage) INT: 14 +2 WIS: 12 +1 CHA: 16 +3 (+2 from proud heritage) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments HP: 16 = 2 (8,4) + CON x Level (4) AC: 14 = + DEX (-1) + Size (1) + Armor (4) AC Touch: 10 = + DEX (-1) + Size (1) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + DEX (-1) + Size {1) + Armor (4) Arm Check Pen.: - 2 = (-2) INIT: - 1 = (-1) BAB: 1 = 2 (1) CMB: - 1 = (-1) + BAB (1) + Size (-1) CMD: 8 = + BAB (1) + STR (-1) + DEX (-1) + Size (-1) Fortitude: 2* = (0) + CON (2) Reflex: - 1* = (0) + DEX (-1) Will: 4* = (3) + WIS (1 Speed: 20' (20' in armor) Dam. Reduction: -- Spell Resist: -- Spell Failure: 20% (arcane only) * Additional +2 vs. illusion spells or effects due to racial trait. Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Gnome hooked hammer: Attack: 1 = (1) + STR (-1) + Size (+1) Damage: 1d6-1/x3/blunt, 1d4-1/x4/piercing Special: Two heads; either can be used as primary. (p. 144) Can use both at once if you're feeling dumb. Can be used in trip attempts. (p. 145) Racial Features 'Ability Adjustments' +2 CON, +2 CHA, -2 STR. 'Size' Small. 'Speed' 20' (15' if slowed by encumbrance) 'Favored Class' Oracle. 'Gnome Magic' Gnomes add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against illusion spells that they cast. Gnomes with a Charisma of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day — dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation, and'' speak with animals.'' The caster level for these effects is equal to the gnome’s level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell’s level + the gnome’s Charisma modifier. 'Illusion Resistance' Gnomes get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against illusion spells or effects. 'Keen Senses' Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. 'Low-Light Vision' Gnomes can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. 'Master Tinker' Gnomes with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on Disable Device and Knowledge (engineering) checks. They are treated as proficient with any weapon they have personally crafted. (Alternate racial trait from the Advanced Player's Handbook, replacing Hatred and Defensive Training.) 'Obsessive' Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on a Craft or Profession skill of their choice. 'Weapon Familiarity' Gnomes treat any weapon with the word “gnome” in its name as a martial weapon, for what that's worth, which is nothing. ---- Class Features 'Proficiencies' All simple weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). 'Spells' Mechanical summary: spontaneous, divine, no DF, based on CHA. For more, see Spells or spellcasting section below. 'Curse' Haunted: Malevolent spirits follow you wherever you go, causing minor mishaps and strange occurrences (such as unexpected breezes, small objects moving on their own, and faint noises). Retrieving any stored item from your gear requires a standard action, unless it would normally take longer. Any item you drop lands 10 feet away from you in a random direction. Also adds spells to spells known. For more, see Curses. 'Mystery' Mechanical summary: adds spells to spells known, adds skills to class skills, and allows the selection of revelations (special abilities) at 1st level, 3rd level, and every four levels thereafter. For more, see mysteries in general or Lore specifically. Revelations Focused Trance (Ex): You can enter a deep meditation, blocking out visual and auditory stimuli and allowing you to concentrate on a single problem, philosophical issue, or memory. This trance lasts 1d6 rounds, during which time you can only take move actions. During this period, you gain a bonus equal to your level on all saves against sonic effects and gaze attacks. When you come out of your trance, you may make a single Intelligence-based skill check with a +20 circumstance bonus. You may enter your focused trance a number of times per day equal to your Charisma modifier. ---- Feats Magical Aptitude: +2 to all Spellcraft and Use Magic Device checks (becomes +4 with 10 ranks in the skill). Traits Dangerously Curious: +1 to Use Magic Device; Use Magic Device always class skill. Etymologist: +1 to Linguistics; one bonus language; Linguistics always class skill. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. Skill Pts: 07 = + INT(02) + FC(01) + Misc(00) (Ora 1+2) Total Rank CS Ability Misc Acrobatics* DEX -1 0 0 -1 0 !Appraise INT 6 1 3 2 0 Bluff CHA 3 0 0 3 0 Climb* STR -1 0 0 -1 0 !Craft (Weapons) INT 9 2 3 2 2 (Racial Obsessive +2) !Craft (Armor) INT 7 2 3 2 0 !Diplomacy CHA 3 0 0 3 0 Disguise CHA 3 0 0 3 0 Escape Artist* DEX -1 0 0 -1 0 Fly* DEX -1 0 0 -1 0 !Heal WIS 5 1 3 1 0 Intimidate CHA 3 0 0 3 0 !Know (Engineering) INT 7 1 3 2 1 (Racial Tinker +1) !Know (History) INT 6 1 3 2 0 !Linguistics INT 8 2 3 2 1 (Trait Etymologist +1) Perception WIS 3 0 0 1 2 (Racial Senses +2) Perform CHA 3 0 0 3 0 Ride DEX -1 0 0 -1 0 !Sense Motive WIS 1 0 0 1 0 !Spellcraft INT 9 2 3 2 2 (Feat Apt. +2) Stealth* DEX 3 0 0 -1 4 (Racial Size +4) Survival WIS 1 0 0 1 0 Swim* STR -1 0 0 -1 0 !Use Magic Device CHA 11 2 3 3 3 (Feat MA +2, Trait DC +1) * - ACP applies ! - Class skill Spellcasting Spells per day: Level 0: Unlimited, lol Level 1: 5 (base 4, bonus 1) Spells known: Level 0, DC 13: detect magic, ghost sound ''14, guidance, light, mage hand, prestidigitation, read magic, stabilize. Level 1, DC 14: ''cure light wounds, identify, sanctuary, shield of faith. Spell-like abilities, 1/day: dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation, speak with animals. Illusion spells are cast at +1 DC due to racial trait "Gnome Magic". ---- Equipment Equipment Cost Weight explorer's outfit 10 gp free 2 lb. traveller's outfit 1 gp 1 lb. artisan's outfit 1 gp 1 lb. artisan's tools 5 gp 1 lb. merchant's scale 2 gp 1 lb. gnome hooked hammer 20 gp C 3 lb. chain shirt 100 gp C 12.5 lb. 10 sheets parchment 2 gp -- lb. ink vial (1 oz.) 8 gp -- lb. 2 inkpen 0.2 gp -- lb. backpack 2 gp 0.5 lb. 2 waterskin 2 gp 1 lb. (1/2 lb each) 5 sets of earplugs 0.15 gp -- lb. 4 magnets 2 gp 2 lb. (1/2 lb each) 5 weapon cords 0.5 gp -- lb. saw 0.04 gp 2 lb. drill 0.5 gp 1 lb. anvil, farrier's 5 gp 50 lb. pulley 2 gp 10 lb. bedroll 0.1 gp 1.25 lb. Total Weight: quite high lol typical adventuring loadout: armor, hooked hammer, zero weight stuff, backpack, waterskins, traveller's outfit, totalling 18 lbs; hope is to let some of the others carry useful adventuring material (and leave the rest wherever the current base of operations is) Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 19.5 39.75 60 Finances 21 gp, 5 sp, 1 cp Gems/Jewelry/Other: Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 78 Height: 3'4" Weight: 37 lbs. Hair Color: Blue Eye Color: White (Pupils are still black, of course.) Skin Color: Red Appearance: Like all gnomes, he looks rather like a palette-swapped human child with a big head. Demeanor: Erratic, catch-as-catch-can. Background Ganbold Tockstagod was born unto the proud proprietors of A. Tockstagod & Co. Fine Weapons & Armor ("If It's in Stock, We've Got It!") and trained in the family business almost from the time he could hold a hammer. Despite high hopes, he proved to be merely a competent smith by the demanding standards of his parents. Still, he was amiable enough, and dutiful enough, and -- most importantly -- related enough, so they found a job for him in the smithy. Ganbold worked there for fifty years, churning out the sort of high-volume, zero-flair edged good that costs little and requires nothing of its maker, and in the process probably equipped half the guardsmen in the city. In a thousand parallel universes, Ganbold Tockstagod forged mediocre weapons until the day he died. Then this Ganbold had a dream. It didn't seem very important, or even very sensible: just a lot of books dancing the rumba and the bure while staring at him meaningfully. He put it out of his mind and left it at that, for a week. But one day every thing he set down promptly crept underneath the table, and at lunch his plate told him in no uncertain terms that he was to seek out knowledge and art and truth wherever they were hidden, and every sentence it spoke was punctuated by a chorus of agreement from the fork and knife and spoon. Thus chastened, he nevertheless managed to negotiate a few months of preparation time. His parents, who are very sensible tradesmen indeed, worried greatly over their son's sudden personality changes, and even more over his cultivating contacts among the adventuresome types that frequent their business. But even the most devoted parents will grow tired of whispers from empty corners and tools that misplace themselves, and now they're only relieved that it's about to be someone else's problem... Relations: Father Altanbold, Mother Ganzaya, Older sister Altanzaya, Younger sister Boldmaa. Adventure Log XP Received: 1300 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Session 1, in which the party electrocutes some fish and gets beaten down by five crit-happy dwarves. Nevertheless, they advance to the third piece of the Founder's Tournament, thanks entirely to the best gnome ever born. XP 450. Session 2, in which much of the party never gets out of cages and some poles are danced on. XP 600. Session 3, in which Ganbold visits the library and learns a language, history, and appraisal. Experientially. XP 250. Session 4, in which seedy dwarf bars are visited, Ganbold knows lang-fu, and everything is Gregoir's fault. XP 0. Level Ups Level 2: Class: Oracle BAB: +0 to +1 Will: +2 to +3 Spells: Identify (mystery spell), read magic. HP: +4 Skill Pts: +7 Languages: Elnrutian